1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a video processing apparatus, a mobile apparatus and a control method of the video processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a video processing apparatus, a mobile apparatus and a control method of the video processing apparatus, which are capable of receiving a video file from a video file supplying source and reproducing the video file through wireless communication.
2. Description of Related Art
A video processing apparatus such as a television or a set-top box processes and reproduces video files. The video files include video information and a header (hereinafter, referred to as “header information”) containing information needed for reproducing the video information. The video processing apparatus reproduces the video file on the basis of the header information. The header information may include a time stamp, codec information, file size, a date, or other information.
The video processing apparatus may receive the video file from a video file supplying source through wireless communication. The video file supplying source may be a personal computer (PC), a notebook computer, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, or the like, which can store and transmit the video file to another device. The wireless communication may be compliant with Bluetooth, wireless universal serial bus (USB), Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 1394, or the like. The video processing apparatus may receive the video file from a mobile apparatus such as a mobile phone or a PDA through Bluetooth communication and reproduce it. For example, among Bluetooth profiles, a video distribution profile (VDP) or a file transfer profile (FTP) may be used to transmit the video file between the video processing apparatus and the mobile apparatus.
The video processing apparatus may perform streaming for the video file. The streaming allows the video processing apparatus to reproduce a video or audio file at the same time when receiving the video or audio file, even though the file is not completely received.
However, in the case that the video processing apparatus receives the video file from the mobile apparatus through Bluetooth communication, a user cannot select files while the video processing apparatus performs streaming for the video file. In other words, the video processing apparatus cannot provide a browsing function to browse and select the video file and a streaming function for the video file simultaneously if Bluetooth communication is used for receiving the video file from the mobile apparatus.
Specifically, the VDP supports streaming functionality, but a user cannot select a desired video file from among the video files stored in the mobile apparatus through the video processing apparatus because the video processing apparatus does nothing but passively receive the video file from the mobile apparatus. On the other hand, in the FTP, a user can selectively receive the video file from the mobile apparatus through the video processing apparatus, but the streaming functionality is not supported. To support the streaming functionality, the header information needs to be transmitted prior to the video information because the video information file is reproduced on the basis of the header information. However, the header information is generally placed at the end of the video information file stored in the mobile apparatus, and thus, the header information is transmitted later than the video information.